


Turned Tables

by evphoria_xoxo



Category: South Park
Genre: Confusion, F/M, If people truly like this I mean, Jealous Stan Marsh, K2 is not the main ship, Kenny is a good bro/friend, M/M, Maybe a happy ending, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Updates, Style to K2 to Style, implied Creek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evphoria_xoxo/pseuds/evphoria_xoxo
Summary: Kyle likes Stan Marsh, he has for awhile. Getting motivation from Kenny McCormick, he decided to confess. He was prepared for heartbreak anyway. At least the thought of it, not the words. Nor was he prepared for Stan to be a slight asshole about it. It seems he's too focused from getting back together with Wendy.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh & Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

Kyle took in the other's words, his face turning pale as he heard them. After all the courage he had to tell his best friend, he didn't know what to say. Sure, he had expected it, but yet it still felt like he got it back go harshly. Like, one getting ready for a shot. He was ready for it, but yet the pinch was still there, and god did he hate it. Of course, that was only an example. Nothing could compare to the sting, and it wasn't in his arm, it was a sting in his heart.

"I'm.. sorry, Kyle, I just don't see you that way. You're like a brother to me-" Stan had nervously said, hugging his knees while looking at the redhead. The male seemed to hate sitting on the floor, or basically on the bumpy grass underneath them. Stark's Pond was sure nice, especially at night like right now, but at least Stan now knew the reason Kyle invited him over there.

"It's-" Kyle paused, choking on his words before looking away from the other and back to the pond. Gripping onto the grass beneath them as he held back anymore noises to show his pain. "It's fine, really." The redhead inhaled sharply, hoping the other would just change the subject. Just to get him out of his misery right then and there. He didn't want the silence anymore, it just felt like someone had their hands around his throat and was just choking him, but no one else but him and Stan were there, and Stan's hands were now taking out his phone.

"Alright-" Stan paused, "I just wanted to make it clear. Since I can't really force myself to like you back-"

It hurt. It was like the other was just rubbing salt over the wound. Why can't he just get it over with and leave? Holding his breath, Kyle tugged on his hat a bit and forced them down to cover his face. "I know." He managed to let out, feeling like there was barely enough oxygen anymore. Breaking the redhead from his thoughts, he heard the other's phone get a notification. It was then he realized, while he was over there getting his feelings hurt, the other was on his phone! It was obvious the other was texting, and seeing the smile appear for only a millisecond, he could tell it was from the female Stan had been crushing on for oh so long. He thought they broke up, now he couldn't tell what was going on. Before he could break down into sobs, he rose up from the floor. "I'm going home."

Before Stan could say anything, he had began to walk off while fixing his own hat. Letting out a sniffle once he could finally breathe and be away from the male. He could already feel the tears down his cheeks, his breath uneven before walking a bit faster. 

Upon arriving home and shutting the front door behind him, he ignored any angry words from his mother, who instantly went quiet upon seeing the dry tears on her son's eyes. As much as Kyle hated this stuff, he went up to his mother and hugged her tightly, bursting into tears at that very moment. He didn't know what to expect, he knew Stan didn't like him back, but he just wished Stan would've said they could still be friends or even try to be nice at least. Yet, he just seemed like he didn't care, at least it felt like it. Feeling his mother's arms wrap around him, she rubbed his back softly as he sobbed. He ignored the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase, and his brother's voice asking if Kyle was okay. It was just unlike the redhead to cry so much this late. Ignoring his mother and brother talking, he felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist. It felt nice to have the company. Surely, he knew he'd probably get a hoard of questions from his family. But, he was willing to put up with it. It he was lucky, he could ask his mother to let him stay home from school, of course he doubted it would work.

Once he was done with his sorrows, his mother told Ike to start heading to bed, holding Kyle's hand as she lead him upstairs and to his room. He sat down on it while he looked down miserably, his face flushed from crying while pitying himself. 

He half expected her to just start asking questions, but he felt her grab the covers and wrapping it around him. Placing a small kiss on his forehead before speaking up, "Do you want something to drink? Also, you can explain to me what happened tomorrow, however, please don't stay that late again." Of course, there had to be one small lesson to her words, yet hearing only that was relieving.

"I'm fine mom, and okay." He nodded.

Saying goodnight to his mother as she left his room, he began to lay down and hug the covers closely. Usually he would've used this moment to cry, but he already ran out of tears. He reached into his own pockets, seeing he had texts from Kenny. Looking at the old ones where the blonde took months encouraging the male to confess. Look where that turned out, huh. Of course, he couldn't blame Kenny. He chose to give in after all.

' _Stan told me wht happened '_

Great, just how much of a dick could Stan be in one night to tell Kenny? The redhead hesitantly responded back, typing into the keyboard on his phone before sending the text. Setting his phone down under his pillow and hugging the pillow closely. Closing his eyes as he thought of the text he sent the other. Maybe it was reckless, but he was too tired to think at the moment. He cried too much, so the text he sent was one he hoped he wouldn't regret. 

' **It's fine, I'll just try to get over him as quick as possible.** '


	2. Chapter 1

Letting out a groan, the redhead began to slowly wake up. The light from the blinds were the main thing that woke him up from his slumber. For sure, he knew he felt extra drowsy from having cried so much last night. It didn't help the fact that he'd probably have to see the male at school. Goodness, for sure, he wanted to just die right then and there. Deciding to grab his own phone from under the pillow, the male noticed it was 7:13. Shit, he overslept a bit. Quickly getting up, he did his regular schedule. Slipping on another shirt and regular pants. The thing was, he knew he'd need to wash his jacket. Plus, he'd need something more comfortable in so he could have at least a little hope for the day. He grabbed a dark green hoodie and gloves that matched it, slipping them on. The only reason he liked the hoodie so much was because of the tartan pattern on the end of the sleeves, and the hood. It was nice to him, really. Of course, he hated when Cartman ripped on him for wearing it, saying how it was nerdy and shit.

Things sure had changed. Being in middle school sucked balls. But, he heard Cartman was getting therapy or something. Of course it took a couple of counselors, several of them had quit because of him. But, one finally stayed. It was heard that Cartman had tried to even pull pranks to get them off his ass. Getting his thoughts away from the fatass, he thought about his friends. Next, Kenny. The blonde had started getting admired for working early, but yet the male seemed to start having small guy crushes. Of course, he never said it out loud. The perv always talked about girls and their - parts. But, it was obvious he had crushed on a guy here and there. Hardly even noticed it himself, probably. It was just obvious he was crushing on Butters for a bit, even Craig fucking Tucker, who was with Tweek still. It was just obvious from the glances and stares, even sometimes bringing them into the conversation randomly. But, he was still doing good. He always listened when Kyle needed him. Honestly, Kyle thinks he got that skill from Karen, or maybe she got it from him. Or even they both got it from their family situation. Or whatever his brother's name was again.

After brushing his teeth, washing his face, and attempting to comb his hair a little, he put his usual green hat on. Kyle made sure it was on nicely before grabbing his own bag. Going downstairs, he ran into the kitchen. He saw his mother washing the dishes. Hesitantly, Kyle cleared his throat to get her attention. "Hey mom," He began, seeing her glance back at him and about to speak. "I can't talk much or I'll be late. But I'll explain after school." She was gonna say something again, but the male quickly yelled bye as he left the house. 

Holding his own bag close whilst he took out his own phone, he saw he had bags under his eyes from the reflection. For sure, he wondered what he was gonna do. He just wanted to scream at Stan the moment he'd see him, of course, for what reason? For not liking him back? For being an asshole? Or just being straight-up honest. Oh Moses, now he felt like he was the bad guy. Then again, he knew there shouldn't be one.

Upon arriving at the bus stop, he noticed Kenny and Cartman were there. Hesitantly, Kyle let out a sigh as he stood right next to Kenny, looking at his own phone whilst it showed Social Media. Nothing new, yet nothing too distracting to think of how Stan just went on his phone while the redhead was holding back tears. Asshole. 

Speaking of the devil, there goes Kenny asking.

"Hey dude, so uh, wanna talk about yesterday?"

"No," Kyle lied, tightening his grip on his own bag, "Why would I want to?" Now, he just wondered if Kenny really thought about asking that specific question in front of fatass. But, they were only lucky enough Eric was focusing on coming up with a plan towards his counselor. Like, he was literally searching up plans on YouTube. Dumbass. 

"Well, there's no way you'll get over it in a day."

"Is that a bet?"

"Kyle-" Kenny huffed, "No, but, as much as I know you're strong, you guys have been best fr-"

"I don't care. I don't need him walking in, seeing the person who he rejected talking to his other friend about it." Kyle was tempted to mock him, getting annoyed with the subject of Stan.

Kenny had sighed at Kyle's response, debating for a moment before kicking at the floor a little. "He wont. He's uh - he said he was gonna walk with Wendy."

The daywalker gave no response. But, it seemed he had a bitter expression, or maybe it was also because he tensed up, but he felt Kenny hug him. Slowly hugging back, they let go after a moment, especially upon hearing Eric's voice.

"What the fuck? I look away for one second and you fags are at it. I didn't know you moved on from Stan so fast, you really are a bigger fag then Kenneh." Cartman judged, earning a glare from the two before rolling his eyes and looking back at his own phone.

"Anyway, how about we meet at lunch," Kenny offered with a warm smile, despite being a bit covered from his signature parka, "We can talk about it, just the two of us."

The male couldn't deny an offer like that. For sure, he was lucky to have Kenny. "That'll sound nice."

"Fags,"

"Shut up, Cartman/Fatass." The two spoke in unison. 

Kyle then noticed the bus arriving, slowly stopping in front of them as the three walked on it. Sitting down in a seat, the blonde sat next to him. At this point, he just wanted to stay close to Kenny. Of course not having attraction or anything, but the stupid perv was honestly the only person he closely trusted at the moment. He just wanted to stay close because it's what he did with Stan. He wanted that again.

Kenneth seemed to notice the other seemed distress, causing him to rub the other's back to calm him. In a way, it kinda worked. At this point, he was just touch-starved.

Glancing at the other, he noticed him move his hood a little to look outside the bus window. Now, he never noticed, but Kenny was honestly pretty-looking. Wouldn't date him, but he did wonder why Kenny didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend yet. 

Kyle wanted answers though, not to admire his now closest-friend all day. 

"Kenny," He spoke, earning the blonde's attention. "What did Stan text you?'

Hesitating, the blonde took out his own phone and went to Stan's messages. Reading them before turning them off, he tried to summarize. "Well, he said that you confessed, and how he didn't know how to feel. He also said he felt awkward and-" He paused, hesitating again before letting out a sigh, "And how he thinks it's weird you like him."

Kyle didn't know what to say. Letting out a sigh, he just wanted some sort of warmth. So, he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Of course, Kenny didn't expect it, but didn't seem to mind. The two stayed quiet, but it was in a way comfortable. It was better than a bunch of questions being crushed in his face and lectures telling him how he was the one in the wrong. Truly, he didn't know who was in the wrong. Maybe none of them were. Maybe he should've waited a bit longer. Maybe thing would've just been better that way.

Almost falling asleep, he noticed the bus came to and end. Causing him to lift his head tiredly.

"We're here sleeping beauty, c'mon." Kenny said with a chuckle, grabbing the other's hand to help him up.

Kyle walked with Kenny off the bus, it honestly felt really nice. Stan would usually just part ways with him from there, and just go to Wendy. Fucking asshole. Upon thinking, he didn't realize he hadn't let go of Kenny's hand, who was mostly waiting.

"Uh, Kyle-"

"Yeah, sorry-" He let go, just wanting some sort of physical contact with someone. Anyone. At this point, he was willing to even be next to Kenny. Surprising, huh.

"Pft, it's fine, dude! Let's get to our lockers."

Kyle nodded as he walked in the building next to Kenny, who seemed to not worry so much. At least until he saw something and made sure to block whatever he saw by going on the other side next to the redhead. "Uh, let's hurry up-"

Of course, Kyle just had to be stubborn and curious. He peaked to the direction, and his eyes widened. Okay, what the hell. It wasn't nice to be rejected and then suddenly see Stan talking to Wendy. But, the redhead knew he should've expected it. They were dating again anyway, they had to be. Letting out a sigh, he grabbed Kenny's hand again and led him towards their lockers. Luckily, theirs were nearby each other. He opened his own with ease and grabbed the books he'd need. First class was basically History. It had a more complicated name, but whatever. Kenny had opened his own locker and got what he needed, struggling just a little from holding Kyle's hand. 

The male felt bad, mostly for pulling Kenny into this. But, for sure he'd buy Kenny something as an apology after school.

Hearing the bell, he was tugged as he heard the other's locker close.

Walking into class with the other, he once again forgot to let go of his hand. But, Kenny didn't seem to let go yet either. It was then he remembered, Stan was in the class too. He carefully looked around the classroom, until his eyes met with the blue ones he used to compare to the ocean.

Stan.

The other broke eye contact and looked at their hands, his face scrunching into a sort of mixed expression. Guilt? Sadness? Confusion? Frustration? Who knew, really.

Letting out a sigh, Kenny had lead them to another table. Kyle sat down in an empty seat right next to him.

Now, he could tell things wouldn't be the same.


End file.
